


Cramped

by momma_66



Series: comment_fic written 2009-2012 [8]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66
Summary: Just two dudes trapped in a closet.
Relationships: Jake Berenson/Tobias (Animorphs)
Series: comment_fic written 2009-2012 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128245
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2009





	Cramped

**Author's Note:**

> To say I _used_ to be a bit obsessed with animorphs would be a lie. 20+ years after reading The Invasion and it still holds a pretty special spot in my heart. 
> 
> [Animorphs, Jake/Tobias, trapped](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/111547.html?thread=24487867#t24487867)

"When are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know."

Tobias huffed. They were having the same micro-conversation over and over again. He closed his eyes and made an unconscious effort to ruffle his feathers. Pointless in his Human morph. He needed to morph, and soon. But the part of him - the part growing more and more dominant anyways - shuddered at being enclosed. Dark and enclosed. Double whammy.

"You need to morph," Jake finally broke from their script. "You've been human for a while."

"I know, Mother," Tobias snapped. Neither him or his inner-Hawk were doing well at the moment. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Jake shrugged it off, "Morph, then morph right back." Tobias nodded. He thought of doing that, but his inner-hawk still grew restless. Jake put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently, "I'll be right here." A lopsided grin came over Tobias and he felt himself relax and the beginnings of the morphing started to take place. When he was fully morphed Jake still had his hand on Tobias, now it was laid along his back.

Tobias kept his eyes closed and did not think about where he was or why. Before he could start morphing back Jake scooped him up and settled him in his lap. 《Jake? What the hell are you doing?》

"Just go with it, Tobias. We both know that you're more comfortable in this form," Jake sounded bitter over that knowledge. Jake's hands moved steadily over Tobias' feathers, gentle not to pull on them but with enough pressure that they actually served to calm Tobias' nerves.

Tobias made a decision. Him and Jake had been dancing around this particular subject for weeks now. And it was time that Jake knew what Tobias honestly thought on the matter. 《I might be more comfortable in this form...》 Tobias moved off Jake's lap. He morphed back into his human morph. "But, Jake?" Tobias crawled into Jake's lap, "I prefer this one, with you."

Close, very close, to two hours later found the teens laying (as much as they could in their cramped space) side by side. "You need to morph..." Jake trailed off, shrugging sheepishly at his mothering.

Tobias grinned, "yeah, you're right." He morphed and if hawk's could smirk he would have been, 《When are we getting out of here?》

Jake groaned, "morph back. You're easier to distract Human."


End file.
